This World
by XHatGirlX
Summary: Max moves to a new town and meets a bunch of friends and is having a good life until her past catches up to her, will her and her friends be safe?  What about her best friend Fang?  FAXNESS! and other various couples. ps this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction and the only reason I am doing this is because my friend told me to. She started one too, her name is sapphire9941 and her fanfiction is called I met him in Detention. So yeah here it goes, it may be your typical maximum ride fanfiction, it will have lots of fax and stuff but there will be different characters and fax wont be at the beginning so yeah here it is!

~Chapter One~

My books spilled out of my locker, clattering to the floor. I hate first days, doesn't everyone? I crouched down to pick them up when someone kicked them farther out of my reach.

"Did the nerd lose her books, maybe she'll go home and cry to her computer," a high pitched nasally voice said. I looked up and saw, well not much, not much clothing at least. She was short, even with the three inch high heels she was wearing I was easily two or three inches taller than her. She had bright red hair that was tied into a side ponytail. She wore the shortest skirt I had ever seen, it was almost long enough to cover her mid thigh area, almost. Her shirt was only down to above her belly button and it was see through, and you could plainly see her black lacy bra. She had about a good four or five pounds of make-up on maybe more. She was definitely a slut, and the queen of the school. I picked up my books and started to walk away.

"Hey get back here, what makes you think you can just walk away from me!" she said flustered.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like you want to talk to me!" I snapped at her. She looked astounded when I said that. It seems no one wants to stand up to the queen bitch of the school.

"What did you just say?" she asked me in a bossy voice.

"I said that it sure sounded like you wanted me to go away," I said more quietly this time, I couldn't lose my temper again. Not on my first day in a new school.

"So, I want to talk to you, now," she said. A crowd had now gathered around us. People were watching in anticipation, expecting a fight.

"Well, I don't want to be late for class, i'm going to go now, bye!" I said in a rush and briskly started to walk away.

"I want to talk to you, so get back here, bitch!" she almost yelled although it sounded like a mouse squeaking. That was it. I slowly turned around to face her with a glare on my face. I wasn't even glaring full force and she flinched. Oh yeah I was good.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" I said in a deathly calm voice. She gulped but managed to blabber on with that freak voice, she should really get it fixed.

"Uh… I don't care what you want, I want to talk to you!" she tried saying but her voice was weak.

"Well, I really don't have time for people like you, so i'm leaving, bye!" I said and pushed my way out of the circle of people gathered around me. I was about five minutes late and my homeroom was all the way across campus.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered under my breath. I started to walk faster, passing all the classrooms with teachers busy pestering the students who really don't like it here. The doors were all the same color. A pale brown color, with one rectangular window. The walls were a deep red color that would be nice if it weren't flaking everywhere. The red walls had one, ongoing gold stripe through it, our school colors. We were the Avondale Foxes. The floors were tiled, a color that used to be white, but now was a really ugly yellow color. The lockers were all a rusty orange color, that just didn't look right. Half of the lockers were broken anyway. All the colors blurred together as I ran faster. Room B21, B22, B23. Ugh I wasn't even close, my homeroom was D46. I started to sprint, because now I was ten minutes late. I was in the C's now, almost there. I was just getting into the D's when I collided into something pale. Whatever it, or who it was fell down, and I did to.

"Ouch," I said gathering my books quickly up and slipping them into my bag. I stood up and looked at who fell over. It was a kid my age. He was really pale, and his hair was a strawberry blonde, and it was cut short up to his ears. He had really pale blue eyes, that were a striking blue color.

"Jeez what are you a garbage truck, I feel like a pancake," he said rubbing his back, or at least trying to.

"Sorry, i'm late for homeroom," I explained quickly, helping him up.

"Oh thats cool, i'm Iggy, what homeroom are you in?" he asked me.

"I'm in room D46," I said.

"Cool. Me too. Let's go, what's your name by the way?" he asked.

"The names Maximum, but you can call me Max"

"Cool name, I like it, it has…Pizazz!" he said.

"Pizzaz?" I said questioningly.

"Yes, pizazz. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked fake mocking a hurt look.

"No, it's just that you have an interesting word choice," I said, well walking towards homeroom.

"Here it is, the wondrous room D46, home of the terrific Mr. Dumac!" he said like it was exciting.

" Well, here it goes," I said and walked into homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"James, why are you so late!" Mr. Dumac demanded.

"Well, you see-"

"Who is this girl?" Mr. Dumac asked, interrupting Iggy.

"I'm Maximum Ride, the uh, new girl" Max said awkwardly

"Well then, both of you take yours seats, while i continue role call" he said obviously aggravated. I found an empty seat in the back and sat down.

"Adrian Smith" Mr. Dumac said in a monotone voice.

"Here" said a dark brown haired guy with green eyes.

"Benjamin Hendricks"

"It's Ben" said a guy with dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"Whatever, Brittany Daniels"

"Yes?" she asked. Wow, it's no wonder she's blonde.

"Are you here?" M. Dumac asked annoyed. She looked surprised at the question.

"Yes?" she said questioningly.

"Good, i'm doing role call, Brianna Michaels" he said looking extremely mad.

"Here!" said a super bubbly girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yea, whatever, Christopher Green" he droned on.

"Sup' and it's Chris" a guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Charlotte Webster" he said ignoring Chris. **(See what i did there Charlotte WEBster haha…no)** I zoned out for a while until i heard him call my name.

"Ah, yes, Maximum Ride. Late on her first day, not off to a good start Ms. Ride" he said. i would't be surprised if he started tsking.

"It's Max" i replied, bored.

"Okay Ms. Ride, welcome to our classroom, we expect you to-" i interrupted him.

"It's Max" i said more forced.

"Alright Max" he said putting emphasis on my name,"as i was saying we expect you to follow our rules and expectations…" I just dozed off thinking about when this class would be over.

After homeroom i had gym. I walked to the gym room, my bag bumping against my hip. The locker rooms were just as worse as the actual lockers. I quickly changed and walked into the gym, where i immediately saw Iggy standing next to a few girls and guys. I walked over to them.

"Uh…hi?" i said awkwardly. Smooth Max, smooth.

"Hey guys, this is my late excuse for homeroom!" he said excitedly, like it was some great, big news.

"Poor girl, what happened, you tried your pickup lines on her?" a mocha skinned girl with curly, brown hair and brown eyes said. Everyone in the little circle laughed except this guy with dark hair that fell in his eyes, eyes that were an obsidian black color, and his get up was, you guessed it, black! He was studying me with careful, perceptive eyes.

"Hi my name is Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge because thats what it takes to make me shut up. I LOVE to talk its my favorite sport, if you count it as a sport, i do, eww i just figured out i hate sports there so icky with all the sweat, you now what i love, clothes, i wanna be a fashion deigned when i grow up, im going to have my own line of clothing and it's going to be called mmmf!" the mocha skinned girl, Nudge, said. My face was like a smiling donut. I couldn't believe any one could talk that much.

"Yep, thats our Nudge. My name is Jennifer but everyone calls me JJ because my name is Jennifer Joy. What is wrong with my parents?" JJ said. She had straight brown hair with light brown eyes.

"Yo, sup' im Zephyr but everyone calls me Gazzy" said a boy with golden hair and pale blue eyes, but not as pale as Iggy's.

"You don't want to know why…" Nudge said.

"Uhh…Ok" i said, not knowing what to say. The coach saved me by blowing his whistle.

"Today we will be playing a friendly game of dodge ball. Ben and… Casey with be captains" coach Mayfield said. A girl with blondish hair and blue eyes walked up next to Ben from homeroom.

"Pick your teammates" coach said.

"Iggy" Casey said.

"Fang" Ben said. The emo kid i addresses earlier walked to up to Ben's side. Fang, wow interesting name.

"JJ" Casey said.

"Chris"

"Ah….you" Casey said pointing to me. Iggy whispered in her ear.

"Max your on my team" Casey said with a smile. I walked over to her team. Everyones eyes were on me because i was the new girl. i was sick of this.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" i said loudly. Iggy high fived me. Some people looked away, embarrassed. I didn't listen to the rest of the teams. In the end they seemed pretty even. Dodgeball is my favorite game to play in gym, and i gotta admit im pretty good at it. Coach blew the whistle and all heck broke loose. Everyone participated accept for the skanks, which just stood off to the side. Every now and then a ball would fly towards then and they would screech like hyenas, and i cracked up when they did. After a while, it was only Iggy and me, and Fang and Ben. I whipped a ball at Fang but he quickly dodged it, but unfortunately for them, Ben was right behind Fang, so he got out. Iggy high fived me, but in the process he got hit by Fang. He looked bored but i knew it was just a mask, he was aware of my every move, and vice versa. I had a ball in my hands and so did he. I don't what to do, he's really good. I watched him carefully, waiting for any signs of movement. We stared each other down. I heard iggy in the background betting on who would win. I made my decision. I would throw this ball at him, but then dive to the side and grab the ball to my right. I pulled my arm back and was about to throw when coach blew his whistle.

"Okay class dismissed, good game everyone" he said. Everyone looked a bit disappointed but listened anyways.

"Dude that was intense! Max would of totally won!" Iggy said putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off and went up to the locker rooms to change. When i came down, Fang was waiting for me.

"Nice" he said.

"Nice what?" i asked confused.

"Game" he said simply.

"Uh thanks, you too" i said. He just nodded in response. Wow, silent much.

"Well i have Calculus next s-"

"Me to" he said interrupting me.

"Alright let's go" i said. We walked to our lockers. His locker was pretty close to mine. it was right across the hall from mine. We got our books and sauntered to math class. I took a seat in the back. Fang sat down in the seat next to me without saying a word.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Grayson and i will be your math teacher, i expect much from you children and i have high expectations so i expect yu to follow them" This is going to be a long day i thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

The day dragged on forever, but when i finally got home Ella, my sister, was waiting for me.

"So how was your day" she asked.

"Alright" i said.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how my day was?"

"…No do you want me to?"

"Of course!"

"Okay"

"Ugh! you are so difficult!" she said and stormed off.

"Ella, how was your day!" i yelled after her laughing.

"Max be nice to your sister" my mom said sternly. She had the same color eyes as me, chocolate brown. Her hair was a darker shade than mine like Ella's. Their hair was curly while mine was wavy with blonde highlights. She was baking cookies made from scratch.

"Ooooh! Cookies when will they be done?" i asked eagerly.

"After dinner you can have them, not right now" she said.

"Ugh, your so…unfair" i said.

"No, your so spoiled" she said.

"Ya ya, whatever, i'm going upstairs" i said.

"Remember to do your homework!" she called up to me.

"Okay!" i responded. I opened my door which was covered in stay out posters. My room was a grey color. My mom said i couldn't have it purple or black so i picked grey. My bed was a queen size with purple comforters and pillows. There was a desk in the corner of the room covered with books and such. My closet was on the other side of my bed it was one of those ones that was in the wall. I had posters all around my room with various bands like Linkin Park and Bullet for my Valentine. I put on my ipod full blast and laid down. I thought about my day, that Fang kid is really quiet. He confuses me, but everyone else is alright. Iggy's…a bit eccentric.

I started my homework after an hour of listening to music and then it was dinner time. We ate dinner.

"Can I have some cookies now!" I asked eagerly.

"I guess"my mom said sighing. I grabbed a handful of cookies and started stuffing my face. Crumbs were falling everywhere.

"Stop making such a mess" my mom said irritated.

"Sowwry" i said with my mouth full.

"Hey i want some!" Ella said, coming down the stairs.

"Hey, you snooze you lose, sucker" i said and grabbed the plate of cookies and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Give me some COOKIES!" Ella was yelling, while banging on the door.

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHA!" i said, gobbling down cookies.

"MAXIMUM! Come out here this instant!" my mom shouted. I sighed, mothers always have to ruin the fun. I ate one last cookie and unlocked the door and walked out.

"WHAT! You ate all the cookies!" Ella yelled.

"Noooo... there's one left" i held up the last cookie, "but not for long..." i said and ran into the kitchen.

"Give it to me now!" Ella said running after me.

"Come and get it!" i said holding up really high where she couldn't reach it. She jumped but couldn't reach it.

"Max come on give your sister a break you ate the rest of them" mom said.

"Fine!" i said. I broke the cookie in half and gave one to Ella before eating my half quickly.

"What! Ugh whatever!" Ella said and walked away grumbling things under her breath. I Love my sister.

* * *

The next day at school was annoying because Iggy is in everyone of my classes and he is such a troublemaker.

"Pssst! Max, hey Max!" Iggy whisper-yelled.

"What!" I whispered back.

"Um…. I forgot, well actually it was hi!"

"Idiot" I mumbled under my breath. Right when i said that the teacher decided to look up.

"Maximum, no talking, i'm going to have to see you after class" Mrs. O' Claire, my history teacher, said. When she turned back around I flipped Iggy off. He was cracking up.

At lunch I sat with them again. They had a very interesting table.

"Lady Gaga is waaaay better than Justin Bieber!" Iggy said.

"No! Your out of your mind, Justin Bieber owns Lady Gaga!" Nudge said furiously.

"Guys who cares who's better let's jus-" JJ was attempting to say.

"What is wrong with you, at least Lady Gaga sounds like her own gender!"

"Some people said she used to be a guy, at least Justin Bieber is his RIGHT gender!"

"OOOOH! You just got owned, man!" Gazzy said laughing.

"WHAT! WHOEVER SAID THAT WAS A LIAR!" Iggy all but screamed.

"THE TV DOESN'T LIE, IGGY!" Nudge was yelling now.

"Guys, your embarrassing us! Stop! Now!" I whispered. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching our table.

"THE TV DOES LIE AND IT NEVER SAID THAT!" Iggy shouted. I sunk down in my chair, trying to hide my face. JJ did the same, Gazzy was laughing so hard it looked like his sides were going to split. Fang looked impassive as ever. He never really changes his facial expression. Although he did look a bit disappointed in his friends.

"NO THE TV NEV-" she got interrupted by JJ pulling her down in her with her hand clamped over Nudges mouth. I did the same with Iggy.

"Wow, your strong for a girl" Iggy said.

"For a girl! Sexist pig!" I said while punching.

"Ow! Strong for anyone actually, that's gonna leave a bruise," he said rubbing his arm,"but i'm still way stronger than you" he said like he was a hotshot.

"Oh yeah? Arm wrestling contest, right here right now" I said.

"Oh! this is gonna be good!" Gazzy said while clearing a space for me and Iggy.

"Alright, but i have some conditions, first of all if i win i get 20 bucks and you have to yell that Lady Gaga is the best singer in the space time continuum" he said matter of factly.

"Deal" i said,"but if i win i get 20 bucks and you have to say that Linkin Park beats Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga and anyone in the universe at singing" I said.

"Alright, deal!" he said and we shook on it.

* * *

"DUDE! I still can't believe you let her beat you!" Gazzy said.

"Whatever" Iggy grumbled.

"See, now you know that you can't be sexist" i said.

"I just can't believe i lost to a GIRL!"Iggy said smirking. I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Lay off the arm!" he said. I laughed. Today was one of the best days in woman history.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past week, I have become close friends with Iggy and his whole gang. Fang even talked to me! Well, he said three words but it counts! Just kidding, he talks to me. Maybe even more than he talks to the others. It is quite interesting listening to him since he's so… dark. He doesn't talk much, except to his close friends. That girl I encountered on the first day, the complete bitch. Yeah, her name is Lissa and she stalks Fang. It's really creepy she shows up at his locker almost everyday and thinks she owns him. She also has something against me. I don't know if it's about the first day or if it's me hanging around Fang. Maybe it's both, but she just won't leave me alone. The other day I was with Fang at his locker because we had Math together and Lissa showed up. The whole group and I hate her. Fang just... tolerates her. It's not that he talks to her, he just kind of ignores her. It's funny because she gets all flustered when he does.

"Well, looky looky! I found a stray!" she said looking at me. Fang sighed quietly, but Lissa didn't hear him.

"Go away" I said, really annoyed, this is the fifth time this day!

"So, Fang, I thought that maybe we could go out for a date, like tomorrow?" she said in a deep, "husky" voice.

"Are you okay? It sounds like theres something in your throat maybe you should LEAVE and go to the nurse, which is on the other side of the school, AWAY FROM HERE!" I said, making it clear that I wanted her to leave now.

"Shut up! You're such a Bit-" she tried. Fang quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away without a word.

"You should have let me get her, she would have been sorry" I grumbled.

"No"he said.

"Yeah whatever" I said waving him off.

* * *

It was really boring in math that day.

"Today we are going to start off with some proportions. You learned this in 7th and 8th grade, so it should be really easy" Mrs. Grayson said in that annoying voice every math teach has. She wrote a problem up on the board.

"This is a one step problem and is very easy, that's why we are going to do one of these. Then we will move on to two step problems" she said while writing on the chalk board. I cringed, I hate the sound of chalk on a chalkboard. I also hate the feeling of chalk and chalkboards. The problem was _x_+15=37. These are easy problems. I quickly scribbled the work on my paper.

"Does anyone know the answer?" she asked, assessing the whole class. No one raised their hands. A lot of the kids were dumb here, some were smart, but shy. Fang was just… Fang. He doesn't raise his hand. He's to "cool" for that, or so he says. I raised my hand, I am somewhat smart.

"Ms. Ride?" Mrs. Grayson said.

"Its Max and the answer is 22" I said in a bored tone.

"The answer is _x_=22, Mrs. Ride" she said pointedly. I sighed. She was really annoying. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Ride?" she asked.

"Can you please call me Max?" I asked politely.

"I shall call you by your real name, Mrs. Ride" she responded.

"Then why aren't you calling me Maximum, Patricia?" I asked with an innocent face.

"Ms. Ride! You shall only call me by my last name and that is final!"

"But aren't you married, I can't call you by your REAL name if your married, isn't that right?" I asked hiding a smirk. Mrs. Grayson was fuming.

"Ms. Ride! Go straight to detention immediately!" she said pointing at the door.

"Whatever" I said sighing. Mom's not going to be happy about this. I picked up my books and got my pass for detention from Mrs. Anger issues, and started walking to detention. When I finally got there, after getting lost about seven times. I opened the door and found Iggy staring at me.

"Fancy meeting you here" Iggy said sighing.

"I taunted the math teacher, Mrs. Faggot" I said dropping into a chair.

"I turned my calculator into a stink bomb" Iggy said bored.

"What! I want to learn how to do that!" I said astonished.

"It's easy. I know all about explosives. People call me a pyromaniac. I'm one of the only in the school, except for Gazzy, who is my little assistant" Iggy explained.

"Cool, cool. I'm not good at stuff like that. I'd probably blow up the school" I said.

"Remind me to let you do that… while i'm not here" Iggy said smirking.

"You want me to die!" I said in mock disbelief.

"With you out of the school, well actually, only Lissa should be in the school. That would be amazing!" Iggy said.

"Yes, it would be fantastic! I can't wait!" I said with "hope". I leaned onto my desk, with my hand under my chin. I closed my eyes,

"Might as well catch up on some lost sleep while I'm here" I said yawning. Soon after that I did fall asleep, but was rudely awakened by Iggy. He pushed my hand out from under my chin, so I face planted on the desk.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my forehead. Iggy was cracking up in his seat. I pushed him all the way off his chair, but he kept laughing.

"You're such a loser" I angrily said to him. He had finally stopped laughing and got back in his chair.

"That was hilarious, dude you should've seen yourself! That was so funny!" He said and started laughing again.

Finally the detention teacher came in.

"No talking in detention!" he demanded. Wow, I almost forgot how bad detention was. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe…. I deserve to be Castrated with some dull, rusty scissors from the medieval times that are really old. I am not going to give you an excuse i'm just really lazy and i'm a terrible writer, but I decided that I should put up a chapter for the few (**very** few) who actually like this story! I'm terribly sorry blah blah blah, and yeah. We all know i'm a loser so that doesn't change anything. Anyway here is the very crappy (I think) chapter of mine!**

When we got to lunch that day, everyone was asking questions.

"Max why were you late to English?" JJ asked.

"Yeah why were you late, Mrs. Mayson looked pretty mad, I mean Mrs. Mayson never gets mad, especially with new students. She is a really nice person, you know who else is nice-" I cut Nudge off.

"I got detention, god please be quiet and let a girl eat in peace" I said scarfing down the disgusting lunch food.

"Oh that's cool" JJ said.

"Well, i'm going to eat, so be quiet" I said, continuing my eating process.

"Hey, Max, what are you doing today?" JJ asked

"Nothing cool, how bout" you I replied, finishing my food.

"So, do you want to go to the mall with Nudge and Ella, and me?"

"I'd rather go live with Iggy, who do you think I am" I said skeptically.

"God, you must really hate the mall to go live with Iggy, ugh god!" JJ said shuddering, " Well after that we were gonna go hang out at Fang's house, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure i'll come" I said.

"Then you can go home with either Fang or Iggy" JJ said.

"Im not going home with Iggy, I'm not suicidal!" I said disbelievingly.

"I figured" Fang said with a sigh.

"It talks!" **(Super Cliche I Know)**I replied with a smirk. Fang glared at me.

"Well, see you guys at Fang house, I gotta get to History early, bye" JJ said and waved goodbye.

"I'm glad she's gone so shell stop bugging me about the mall" I said wiping imaginary sweat off my forehead. Then I looked at nudge who was whispering excitedly to Ella.

"What do you think they're whispering about?" I asked Fang, the only one not talking to anyone else at the table. He shrugged.

"You're so difficult!" I said scowling. He smirked. I growled.

"Will you two stop your little love fest because we have to get to class!" Ella practically yelled for the whole lunchroom to hear. I snapped my head in direction and glared, as did Fang. She cowered under the power of both our glares.

"Hehe… well I think I will just go bye now!" she said while scurrying off without a second glance back to us. With that I got up to dump my lunch tray. When I got back everyone was gone except Fang, whom I had my next class with.

"Let's go" he said with a stoic look. He has no emotion. We walked to **(AN sorry if it's not right I forgot the schedule!)** history, talking about random, unimportant things.

When we got to history Fang sat next to me and the class began.

"Today we will be doing a project on the revolutionary war. You will work in pairs and complete a 500 word essay about the revolutionary war. Both of you will have to complete the assignment, but you will be taking notes together" our history teacher**(forgot the name)** said.

"Chris with Adrian, Ben with Sierra, Fang with Allyx, Lissa with Max…" he droned on but I wasn't listening. I was staring at _her. _The one I got paired with.

"_Lissa_" I said with distaste.

"_Max"_ she trying sneering but it just looked like she was hiccuping and sneezing at the same time, and let me tell you, it was pretty hilarious. I started laughing, and she just huffed in annoyance.

"Well, we better get started Lissa. Don't wanna lower our grade anymore, although" I said thoughtfully,"I don't know if your grade can get any lower. What comes after an F?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Lissa stuttered, obviously way to stupid for her own good. After counting on her fingers, which I don't know why she would do that, she finally spoke,

"H!" she triumphantly said, and I burst out laughing.

"Someone needs to go back to kindergarten!" I said in between breaths. Lissa huffed indifferently.I just got out a sheet of rumpled notebook paper, and opened the history book. The revolutionary war happened from… this is boring. I abruptly set my pencil down and just stared at the book deep in thought. I'm going home with Fang today. That's cool, although I have to deal with his excessive silence-ness**(A word?)**. I am really glad that I evaded that shopping trip. Ha. More like threading my well being by saying i'd go live with Iggy, but I really despise shopping, so you cant blame me. An annoying snapping sound interrupted my thoughts.

"Max! Do the notes! Max! I need to copy the notes from you!" Lissa was whining while snapping her fingers at me. God I have to deal with this for another 50 minutes. Mental sigh.

"What!" I snapped at her. She looked angry at me for snapping at her.

"We need to do the notes, so let's, like, start already!" she said while gesturing wildly to my almost blank sheet of paper. I sighed aloud and got back to the book. The revolutionary war happened from 1775 to 1783, also known as the American War of Independence, it was between the english citizens of Great Britain and the Colonists of the new world, or America as we know it. This is annoying. Lissa is doing nothing at all. She's just breathing down my neck and copying my notes.

"Why don't you actually help and skip ahead and write notes further in the chapter" I proclaimed **(big word :D) **tiredly. She huffed in ignorance and flipped a few pages further. After a couple of minutes she made an odd sound sounding like a mutilated cat being choked by an emu.

"I don't understand this! What's all this talk of tea and stamps! It's all too confusing!"

"Well, the tea is-" I started but didn't get to finish.

"Class dismissed" the history teacher said looking bored. He didn't even notice that he let us out 10 minutes early. Whatever. I shuffled my notes together and stuffed them in my binder, then grabbed my stuff and speed-walked to my locker. I dialed the combo and tugged at the lock. Damn thing wouldn't open! This was going to be a _very _ long day.


End file.
